Abandon
by Seilin
Summary: Comme chaque année à ce jour là Sanzo ne se sent pas bien. L'envie de mourir s'empare de lui. Comment peutil échapper à son malaise? Chuis vraiment nulle en résumé


_**Abandon !**_

**Base :** Gensomaden Saiyuki

Sanzo : Je sens que je vais morfler.

Sei : Ben oui parce que c'est une fic axer sur toi.

**Titre :** Abandon !

**Genre :** One shot, déprime mais ce n'est pas un Death-fic, Yaoi

**Couples :** GojyoXSanzo

**Disclaimer :** Actuellement en négociation pour obtenir les droits des persos à la fin du manga.

**Note :** Les phrases commençant par un «- » sont les prises de paroles de personnages. _Les phrases en italique sont les pensées des personnages_ ! Bonne lecture !

**Abandon !**

« - Sanzo, Haraheta ! »

Presque aussitôt la réponse fuse, malgré lui je le sais. C'est devenu un automatisme, et je sens que ma tension monte. Je ne vais pas tarder à m'énerver, je le fais toujours. Mais pourtant aujourd'hui rien n'est pareil. Je n'ai pas envi de lutter. Je n'ai pas envi de me battre. Et si pour une fois je ne faisais rien. Si je ne les arrêtais pas ? Mais je ne peux pas me permettre. Je ne dois pas leur monter que je ne vais pas bien. Je ressors le baffeur et les calme. Les disputes cessent, je suis tranquille pendant un moment, j'espère que la ville est proche. Oui en effet on l'aperçoit d'ici. Gokû passe ses bras autour de mes épaules et me désignent la ville. Et je le repousse. Même si je n'avais pas envi de le faire, même si j'ai besoins d'aide je ne veux pas montrer ma faiblesse. Je ne veux pas d'aide. Je ne dois pas leur montrer mes faiblesses.

La ville, et comme d'habitude la routine s'installe, une auberge et une chambre pour moi seul. Je vais enfin pouvoir être tranquille. Gokû et Hakkai partent faire des courses et Gojyo chercher une nana à draguer. A cette idée mon cœur se serre. Mais ce n'est pas seulement à cause de lui je le sais. Je ferme la porte à clé et me laisse tomber sur le lit. Personne ne viendra. Je peux les laisser couler. Pathétique. Je suis entrain de pleurer. Chaudes et salées, ce liquide amères qui coule tous les ans.

_Jour maudit…_

_Jour Noir…_

_Jour de sang…_

Le sien… 

_« Tu dois être fort bonze Genjyo Sanzo. »_

Maître…pardon. Je ne suis pas fort. Enfin de compte je ne sais plus quoi faire. Votre Sûtra, le mien que je suis parti chercher je ne l'ai toujours pas. Chercher, espérer encore et encore. Tout cela m'est pénible. Je me sens si fatigué.

Sang… 

_Meurtre…_

_Youkais…_

Mort…

Je revis encore et encore ce jour maudit. Inlassablement. Je suis encore pire que les jours de pluies. Aujourd'hui, je déteste ce jour. Pour couronner le tout la pluie se met à tomber. Dans un sens ça m'arrange, je peux mettre mon attitude étrange sur son compte. Comment expliquer aux autres que c'est aujourd'hui. Que tous les ans je revis ce cauchemar où j'ai à jamais perdu ce que j'aimais le plus au monde. Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie je le sais. Ce jour…je me sens si pitoyable. Je suis là à souhaiter de l'aide sans jamais la demander. Je voudrais que quelqu'un me sauve. En fait je voudrais qu'il me sauve. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Ma fierté, les barrières que j'ai dressé et qui s'effondre une à une. Ce mur de souffrance et d'arrogance. En ce jour plus rien n'existe. Plus rien ne compte. Tout s'efface dans une mer de sang.

_Jour noir…_

_Sang…_

_Meurtre…_

_Youkais…_

_Mort…_

_La sienne…_

_La mienne…_

Mourir ! Ce à quoi je pense maintenant. J'ai pourtant quelque chose qui me retient. Ce Sûtra que je me suis juré de retrouver. Pourtant en ce jour et comme à chaque fois mon envie d'en finir est plus forte que n'importe quoi d'autre. Tout laisser, tout abandonner. Une envie de mourir une envie de tout laisser tomber. Une envie de quitter ce monde que je déteste, d'abandonner cette lutte insensé. Cette envie de mourir, je la sens, elle m'emprisonne, me serre le cœur comme chaque année. Chaque année elle grandit. Elle revient à la charge, plus forte et plus puissante que les années précédentes. On dit que seul le temps guéris les blessures la mienne ne se refermera jamais et semble s'agrandir, s'approfondir d'année en année.

Un revolver.

La taille idéal pour se tirer une balle dans la tête.

Je saisi l'arme, le déclic. J'approche le barillet contre ma temps mais rien. J'ai pourtant appuyé mais l'arme refuse de marcher. Pourquoi ? Elle marchait tout à l'heure face à ces maudits youkais. Je l'ouvre, il est pourtant chargé alors pourquoi ? Je l'ai à peine reposer qu'elle revient à l'assaut. Cette envie de tout perdre, de tout laisser, de partir.

_Meurtre…_

_Sang…_

_Le sien…_

_Le mien…_

Si je m'écoutais, je m'arracherais le cœur. Une brise. Je sens tout à coup le vent sur ma joue. De l'air. C'est vrai j'ai ouvert la fenêtre. Je m'en approche et regarde dehors. C'est l'arrière cour. Elle est déserte. Je regarde en bas, nous sommes au troisième, si je passe la tête la première j'ai une chance d'en finir. Je me met debout sur le rebord. Le vide.

_Vide…_

_Sang…_

_Le sien…_

_Le mien…_

Deux bras m'enserre. J'ai un pied dans le vide. Manifestement ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je pourrais partir. Mais qui ? Qui est assez fou pour avoir osé me sauver ? Qui a daigner m'aider ? Je ne voulais pas. Les deux bras ne me lâche pas, ils me soulèvent légèrement et me font descendre. Je n'ose plus bouger. Que dois je faire ? J'ai une furieuse envie de tuer la personne qui vient de me sauver. Mais je ne bouge pas, je me sens pitoyable.

Qui es-tu ?

_Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ?_

Je voudrais que tu partes. Je ne veux pas te voir. Je ne veux pas me justifier. Je suis donc condamné à vivre encore un an. Va t'en. Je veux juste que tu partes. Je les sens monter et avant que je ne puisse réagir, elles coulent le long de mes joues. Je ne peux pas les empêcher. Les deux bras ne se desserrent toujours pas, pire ils resserrent leur étreinte. Je préférais que tu partes. Pourtant tu ne bouges pas.

Qui es-tu ?

Je ferme les yeux quelques instants et lorsque je les rouvre je suis sur une épaule. Quand ?…Peu importe. Les deux bras enserrent mes épaules. Je veux relever la tête ce que je fais.

_Du rouge…_

_Du sang…_

_Le sien…_

_Le mien…_

_Le…tien…_

Go…Gojyo ! Que fais-tu là ? Il me regarde inquiet. Non, je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié. Va t'en ! Disparais ! Il ne » me pose aucune question. Je dois avoir l'air stupide et pitoyable. Je me sens con et pourtant il n'y a rien d'autre que de l'inquiétude dans les yeux carmins. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu inquiet ? L'instant d'après il me serre à nouveau. Son visage viens se nicher dans mon cou et je sens son souffle sur ma peau. Mes larmes se remettent à couler.

_Du sang…_

_Le sien…_

_Le mien…_

_Le tien…_

_La mort…_

_La sienne…_

_La mienne…_

_La tienne…_

Mourir. Je veux mourir. Tue moi Gojyo ! Je ne veux pas faire pitié à quelqu'un et encore moins à toi. J'ai honte, je me laisse aller comme un enfant sur son épaule. Mes larmes roulent encore et encore le long de mes joues, elles mouillent sa veste. Et puis je ne vois plus rien. Juste le noir. Le noir et le rouge.

_La mort…_

_La sienne…_

_La mienne…_

_La tienne…_

Je rouvre les yeux. Une sensation de chaleur…mais mon cœur reste serré. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Je me relève brutalement. Je ne dois pas me laisser noyer dans cette mer de sang, ne pars mourir étouffer pas les ténèbres, ne pas se laisser noyer dans le sang. Je tourne la tête, deux yeux carmins me regardent.

_Mes yeux sont ouverts mais ne te voie pas…_

_Tu parles mais je ne t'entends pas…_

_Je veux parler mais les mots se meurent avant de naître…_

_Noir / Sang…_

_Le sien…_

_Le tien…_

_Le mien…_

« - Sanzo… »

Je t'entends enfin. Une voix mêlées de doutes et d'inquiétudes. Tes lèvres remuent à nouveaux et j'entends. J'entends et je comprends.

« - …Cela va faire trois ans Sanzo. Je le sais maintenant. C'est aujourd'hui. Alors tout à l'heure j'ai demandé le double de la clé de ta chambre et j'ai trafiqué ton pistolet. Je ne voulais pas…que…tu meurs…parce…que…moi…je…je t'aime Sanzo. »

Je reste tétanisé. Incapable de réagir ou de bouger lorsque tu t'approches. Je ne réagis pas lorsque tes lèvres rencontrent les miennes. Suis je si faible ? Tu t'éloignes. Non je ne veux pas. Reviens. Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses. Je ne veux pas et pourtant je ne réagis pas. Je ne bouge pas. Je suis perdu. Je vois du rouge mais ce n'est plus du sang c'est du rouge, ton rouge, ta couleur.

Mes lèvres remuent mais aucun son ne sort. A vrai dire que pourrais-je dire. Ces mots, je suis incapable de les dire, pourtant je voudrais tellement te dire la vérité. Te dire que je t'aime toi ! Mais je ne peux pas, je n'en ai pas la force. J'ai peur, maintenant j'ai peur. C'est risible n'est ce pas. Si tu le savais. Tu te moquerais de moi. Mais je ne veux pas. J'ai encore ma fierté. J'ai déjà été suffisamment pathétique pour aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas m'abaisser encore plus. J'entend du bruit. Tu es à la fenêtre une cigarette allumé. Quand ?…Peu importe. J'arrive enfin à bouger. Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je me regarde dans la classe. Pathétique ! Je suis pitoyable. Je me lave le visage et ressors. Hakkai et Gokû sont rentrés. Mon masque d'indifférence reprend le dessus. Savoir que je me contrôle à nouveau me rassure.

Un soupir une cigarette et tout reprend comme avant. Il semble que je n'ai dormi qu'un heure maximum. Gojyo ne dit rien cependant. Quelque part je l'en remercie. Il ne me demande pas d'explication, il ne me juge pas. Nous descendons manger et les disputes reprennent. Le baffeur sort et frappe. Je croise le regard carmin, il semble soulagé de me voir redevenir normal.

Il n'est pas très tard et Gojyo propose une partie de mah-jong. Une bière, des clopes je ne peux pas demander mieux. Gokû tombe de sommeil, il est grand temps d'aller se coucher chacun monte dans sa chambre et puis tout disparaît. Je me retrouve à nouveau seul. Seul avec mon malaise qui renaît. Seul avec cette envie de mourir qui prend petit à petit de l'ampleur. Petit à petit j'étouffe. De l'air, j'ai besoin d'air. Je me rapproche de la fenêtre. Le vide encore. Je me sens aspiré mais je recule. Non je ne dois pas flancher. Je dois lutter. Etre fort. Je me recule et me retourne pour me trouver nez à nez avec lui. Mes lèvres remuent mais rien ne sort. Il me tend un paquet de cigarettes, mon paquet.

« - Tu l'as fait tomber ! »

Je prends le paquet et rien. Je me contente de le ranger. Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit il se rapproche de moi et enserre ma taille de ses bras. Gojyo…tu…tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure ? Je pensais que tu t'amusais…je sais que tu aimes Hakkai, alors que fais-tu ? Tu te moques de moi.

« - Je ne suis pas avec Hakkai ! » Me dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je suis perdu. Je ne marche plus en terrain connu. Lorsque tu t'écartes tes yeux croisent les miens. Je sens un sourire naître sur mon visage. Tu me regardes surpris et inquiet. Je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas le dire. C'est trop dur ! Et puis je dois bien l'avouer je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. J'ai baissé les yeux je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Tu m'embrasses à nouveau et je te laisse faire. C'est peut-être le seul moyen que j'ai pour te faire comprendre. Avec hésitation je te réponds. Et puis tu m'entraînes vers le lit et je te laisse faire. Je sens mes vêtements me quitter, je sens la chaleur et la douceur de ta peau. Tes baisers se font plus insistant. J'ai le souffle court. Jamais je n'aurai imaginer qu'on puisse ressentir autant de choses à la fois.

Au matin tout est redevenu comme avant ou presque. Comme à chaque fois mon envie de disparaître n'existe plus. Mon malaise a disparu. Mais j'ai peur. J'ai l'amère sensation d'avoir rêvé hier soir. Pourtant je sens deux bras m'enserrer, je me retourne pour me trouver face à deux yeux carmin qui me fixent, un sourire railleur, de longs cheveux rouges tombant sur des épaules dénudées. Gojyo ! …Si tu es là c'est que je n'ai pas rêvé.

Je suis tendu, je suis mal à l'aise. Je ne marche plus en terrain connu. Et toi peut-être pour me rassurer tu viens m'embrasser. Un baiser, je l'approfondis sans m'en rendre compte. Tu descend vers mon cou et puis tu relèves la tête.

« - Sanzo ! »

Oui je sais.

« - Je …je ne te promet rien ! »

Il me regarde inquiet, mais ça va aller. J'ai encore un an avant de refaire une connerie. Peut-être que j'arrêterais, je ne veux pas te laisser derrière. Ma gorge se serre, je ferme les yeux, prends une grande inspiration et m'élance dans le vide.

« - Gojyo…je…t'aime ! »

J'ai le souffle court. Je crois bien que c'est la première et la dernière fois que je dirais ça. Je suis incapable de garder les yeux ouverts. Je le sens nicher sa tête dans mon cou et soupirer.

« - Merci. »

Ce ne sera pas facile mais si tu acceptes de rester à mes côtés, de ne pas mourir peut-être que je guérirais. Ne me laisse pas tomber s'il te plaît. Je le fixe dans les yeux. Il me sourit.

« - Je te le promet ! »

Il m'embrasse sur le front et je soupire :

« - Merci. »

_**The End !**_

On n'oublie pas de dire si ça vous a plu. Quand j'ai écrit cette fic j'étais en Angleterre et ce jour là je devais vraiment me sentir seule pour écrire une connerie pareille enfin c'est pas grave. Review ?


End file.
